


Here

by jhoca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm actually not really sure what this is LOL, I'm dirt, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, it's definitely PWP tho!!!!!!!!!!!, matt is bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/pseuds/jhoca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thin arms wrapped themselves tightly around Shiro’s shoulders, clinging to him as if his life depended on it, as if Shiro would disappear the moment he let go. Sitting on Shiro’s lap, Matt had him locked in a desperate embrace, pressing his slim body against Shiro’s torso. The feeling of such physical affection had become so unfamiliar to Shiro that when he felt the warmth of Matt’s body so close and personal, his lower half responded…inappropriately.</p><p>(AKA: Shiro doesn't realize that winning against the gladiator means he can see Matt again, who feels so bad about what happened, he wants to make up for it in any way possible and jumps at the opportunity of sexy times ;; this is a PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that all the prisoners were forced to wear crop tops over spandex jumpsuits that don’t have some sort of hole for when they gotta go to the bathroom ;;; I will not allow the poor aliens to soil themselves all the time (and for the sake of this pwp) ;;; hence the hole in their prisoner suit thing
> 
> I’m dirt

Shiro had feigned his bloodlust and got himself thrown into the gladiator arena to save Matt, thinking that a mere exploration pilot like himself could never survive a battle against the hulking Myzax, the undefeated gladiator. And yet, by some miracle, Shiro had managed to come out victorious. Shiro remembered the crowds of innocent aliens erupting in cheers, aliens who were terrified to face Myzax themselves. For a moment, the entire arena was ecstatic with relief and Shiro rejoiced with them at his glory and Myzax’s defeat.

Something else Shiro hadn’t anticipated was his reunion with Matt, someone he didn’t think he would ever see again. Soon after the Galran guards put an end to the uproar in the arena, Shiro was tossed back into the cell he shared with his fellow Earthling.

And Matt was immediately all over him, showering him in apologies and broken sobs.

Given only some half-hearted treatments for his injuries, Shiro slid down against the wall and welcomed Matt with open arms.

And into his arms Matt went. Thin arms wrapped themselves tightly around Shiro’s shoulders, clinging to him as if his life depended on it, as if Shiro would disappear the moment he let go. Sitting on Shiro’s lap, Matt had him locked in a desperate embrace. No amount of reassuring words and comforting pats on the back eased Matt’s flurry of emotions. And Shiro was perfectly alright with that. He was relieved and overwhelmingly happy to be able to reunite with Matt, and although he was far too exhausted to show it, Matt wasn’t and Shiro was okay with that.

“I’m so sorry, Shiro, I’m so sorry,” Matt kept repeating in hiccups, his body trembling. At this point, it had already become a kind of chant, and Shiro gave up in trying to reason with him, instead accepting all his apologies.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Matt. You didn’t deal the number on me, it was Myzax, and he’s gone. He’s gone and I’m here.” Shiro brought his arms around Matt’s waist, burying his face in the crook of Matt’s neck. “I’m here.”

For a little while, Matt didn’t say anything and simply breathed, heavy and worn out, gulping down the lump in his dry throat and sniffling away. “It’s my fault, Shiro, it’s my fault, it’s my fault…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Somehow Matt could still tighten his embrace, pressing his slim body against Shiro’s torso. The feeling of such physical affection had become so unfamiliar to Shiro that when he felt the warmth of Matt’s body so close and personal, his lower half responded…inappropriately. It sent Shiro’s mind into a bit of a frenzy, feeling the slightest intimacy and reacting so shamefully.

Luckily for him, Matt didn’t seem to notice, too busy whispering apologies into his ear. But their bodies were pressed flush against each other, and Shiro’s heart was pounding with a newfound excitement that Shiro begged would go away. Unfortunately, it refused to listen to him, instead shooting electricity down his body.

And, as if Matt could somehow communicate with Shiro’s body, he suddenly brushed against Shiro’s groin, slowly gyrating and rocking back and forth. Shiro’s eyes flew wide open at the contact, his body burning aflame with desire. His skin itched to feel Matt, to hold his face and his hips and his ass, but Shiro stubbornly hugged Matt’s waist and kept him still, despite his entire body screaming in protest.

Shiro could tell his body wept at the abrupt stop of that bodily contact, but Shiro’s conscience wouldn’t have any of it. With a hefty sigh, his grip around Matt’s waist gradually loosened.

“Did you…not like that?” Matt’s voice was quiet and hoarse, his breath tickling Shiro’s ear.

Before Shiro could respond, Matt’s hands grasped at the tattered fabric on Shiro’s back.

“Please…let me, let me do this…” Matt couldn’t look at Shiro in the face as he said this, shaking in his arms.

Shiro struggled to find words, his mind scrambling between shame and desire, while he did everything in his power to keep his hips from jerking upward. It was a battle Shiro wasn’t expecting to fight, and honestly, he was losing. He had little energy to resist the urges of temptation and the eagerness of his arousal, and Matt’s consent albeit dubious was enough to drive him over the edge.

“I, I don’t want to force you, Matt,” Shiro admitted with a defeated sigh, his brows furrowed on the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want you to feel like you owe me this. I don’t want it, if you feel obligated to do this…please, don’t force yourself, Matt. I can take care of it myself.”

“I-I want to.” Matt answered. “I don’t want you to do everything yourself…you’ve already fought my battle for me, Shiro. Let me do this for you. I don’t want you to go it alone anymore, I-I want to be a part too.”

Before Shiro could argue with him, Matt’s hand reached for Shiro’s aching crotch and touched it gently, brushing it with the tips of his fingers before letting his whole hand rub it. His touch was so careful and tender, dragging the movements out slowly and driving Shiro insane. Shiro fought against the urge to thrust into Matt’s hand, his breathing reduced to pants and hitched gasps. His moral conscience was still punching him in the gut, but it was overshadowed by the feeling of absolute bliss, being handled so pleasurably by Matt.

Heat poured from their eager bodies and filled the room with a kind of timid excitement. Shiro’s crotch pressed itself against Matt’s hand with almost desperate urgency. Surrendering to the pleasure, Shiro reasoned with himself that this would be the first and only time this would happen, that Matt was just helping him jerk off, and that was all. The thought that this act of guilty desire would be a one time occurrence eased Shiro’s conscience, but just as his tense shoulders relaxed, he watched Matt put two fingers into his mouth.

Matt continued to move both of his hands, one hard at work on Shiro’s groin, the other busy laving a couple, and then a few, fingers with saliva. His digits slid in and out of his mouth, sensual and slow, a picture Shiro never would’ve thought he’d see.

Shiro’s blood rushed south at the sight of Matt’s slickened fingers, heat gathering in his groin as Matt caressed it with his other hand. Shiro’s heart was punching a hole through his chest as he watched Matt pull his fingers from his mouth, heaving himself up and leaning forward to slip his wet fingers through the lavatorial slit on his prisoner jumpsuit.

Matt bit his lip and groaned the moment he pushed his fingers inside, his head falling on Shiro’s broad shoulder. Shiro was quick to place his hands on Matt’s hips to help steady him, but his good intentions backfired at the contact, forcing a surprised gasp from Matt’s lips and his own cock to throb under his skin-tight jumpsuit, under Matt’s other hand.

Interpreting that pulse of excitement from Shiro’s cock as readiness, Matt made quick work of his ass, hoping not to make Shiro wait too long. Two fingers were deftly sliding in and out, before he decided he was prepared to stretch his fingers inside. With a grunt of effort, he pushed three fingers in and pulled them out, and repeated. When Matt decided to stretch three fingers, he winced at his own forcefulness, but he reminded himself that he wanted this for Shiro and pressed onward.

Straddling Shiro’s lap, Matt’s other hand freed the restrained cock from Shiro’s jumpsuit. It arose thick and large, with precum dribbling thirstily from the slit on its head, raw and tender and aching for sweet release. At the feeling of the cool air against his newly exposed skin, Shiro took in a sharp breath and shot a glimpse at Matt, whose gaze was focused on Shiro’s raging erection.

Matt lost his breath at the sight.

“Matt?” The warmth of Shiro’s hand against his cheek brought Matt back. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, I was just…spacing out.”

At Matt’s hesitation, Shiro frowned and with his thumb rubbed little circles on Matt’s cheek. His skin had become withered from the cold aridness of this cruel place, and Shiro felt his chest tighten. “Matt, listen, we really don’t have to do this…it’s okay.”

Realizing what thoughts must have crossed Shiro’s mind, Matt snapped back to reality and slid a finger across the slit on Shiro’s cock. It flinched in response, before succumbing to his touch and drooling some more. Shiro immediately fell silent, his voice once again reduced to stifled gasps and pants, which Matt accepted to be his cue to keep going. He wrapped his hand around Shiro’s erection, stroking up and down, letting a finger tease him at the head, tracing all the veins and lines along the way.

At this playfully sinful torment, Shiro’s body betrayed him and suddenly bucked into Matt’s fist, who jumped in surprise.

“Ah, I-I’m sorry,” Shiro let out a shaky breath, looking apologetically at Matt and finding his flustered red face all too cute. His cock agreed and throbbed with impatience.

Bashfully, Matt offered him a smile. “Don’t be.”

Matt pushed himself up onto his knees to position himself over Shiro’s cock, his legs trembling. Despite Matt’s resolve, Shiro still felt a pang of guilt as he placed his hands on Matt’s hips to help steady him.

In one slow motion, Matt descended onto Shiro’s erection. As the slippery head pressed at his entrance,  Matt clenched his teeth through the stinging sensation, feeling the raw burn. He understood that the first shove was the most excruciating, a penetration that ripped him apart. But despite the discomfort, his excitement didn’t wane, remembering the singe of bliss that would soon follow.

The pressure of Shiro’s rigid cock inside him was incredible, almost too much, forcing its way deeper and deeper inside. Despite Matt’s greatest efforts, his body and muscles squeezed tightly around Shiro, who let out a rough groan.

Once Matt fell to the hilt, filled to the brim with all of Shiro, a sudden fatigue washed over him. Suddenly Matt felt languid, and the feeling of Shiro’s furious erection bulging and throbbing madly inside of him kept him from moving. Jaded and weak, Matt brought his arms around Shiro’s neck and did everything in his power not to collapse, feeling Shiro all too much all at once.

As perceptive as ever, Shiro immediately noticed this and adjusted himself more comfortably against the wall. He shifted with a heavy grunt, holding Matt carefully in his arms. Of course, Shiro struggled to maintain his composure as he did this, feeling Matt clench around him. Matt was hot and wet and clamped tightly around Shiro’s cock, and now he was dead silent, which was a little concerning.

“Matt, are you okay?” Shiro asked quietly, running his hand soothingly over Matt’s back.

Shiro’s whole body was screaming to pound into Matt, to thrust into him hard and fast, to fuck him so hard, it would leave him speechless, panting and moaning, unable to form a single coherent thought, much less a word. But Shiro resisted the urge. Instead, he focused on Matt’s low breathing and his weight draped over his shoulders.

His voice barely a whisper, Matt stirred and held onto Shiro’s broad shoulders. “S-sorry, Shiro, I-I just needed to catch my breath.”

In all honesty, it was not so much his breath as it was the size and sheer amount of Shiro that Matt could handle. By no means was Matt some frail or delicate little thing, it was just that Shiro was of such high caliber, and probably far more experienced than he was. It was hard to take in. Pulling himself together, Matt took a deep breath and began to pull away slowly from Shiro’s cock. It obviously wanted to go right back in, twitching at the cold air and bobbing slightly as Matt rose.

The realization that he was looking straight at Shiro’s actual cock sent Matt’s head spinning, and his face burned red. His heart beating right out of his chest, Matt didn’t linger on his insecurities and came down on Shiro again, this time with more fervor.

And there it was again, inside of him, Matt felt so full and warm.

Shiro, in the meantime, was losing his mind. This close intimacy already had Shiro in pieces, but the feeling of being inside Matt was unbelievably insane, to say the least. This kind of pleasure seemed unimaginable under their circumstances, but somehow they made it feel normal, whisked away from reality, away from this forsaken Galran prison.

Shiro’s breaths grew ragged and husky, feeling Matt slide up and down his cock. By now he had finally gotten used to the repetitive motion of Matt bouncing on his lap, but as Matt swallowed him up, instead of bouncing back up again, he gyrated his hips. Shiro’s breath hitched.

With curled toes, Shiro gripped onto Matt’s hips and followed his hypnotic movements. He was circling and circling, pulling Shiro’s cock around and around, and honestly, Shiro was holding it in at that point.  His eyes grew hard at this dizzying motion, the itchiness of impatience bristling under his skin.  The heat had been building inside of him, and Shiro knew he was getting close.

Shiro looked desperately at Matt, who understood and moved back up and down, slowly building into a rhythm. It was good and hot, but Shiro itched with desire and wanted nothing more than to thrust into him, his fingers digging into Matt’s hips.

All too aware of how close he was, Shiro took the initiative and timed himself to thrust upward just as Matt came down on him. The sudden impact forced a strangled noise out of Matt’s throat, and he cried out, immediately tensing up and clenching around him.

“S-Shiro,” Matt blubbered and wrapped his arms around him, moaning softly against Shiro’s ear. “I-I’m sorry…are you close?”

“Yeah,” Shiro replied in a huff, fixing his grip around Matt’s waist. “I’m sorry I suddenly thrust into you like that. Did it hurt?”

Matt shook his head and regained his composure as he had it before, quickly fixing his position and pushing Shiro’s cock back in again, as if to accommodate Shiro’s needs.

“N-not so fast, Matt,” Shiro gasped.

When Matt didn’t answer, Shiro felt a sudden somberness lingering in the air.

“Matt, are you okay?”

Matt nodded, but Shiro wanted a verbal answer. He wouldn’t even look at him.

“Please say something.”

It took a while, but at Shiro’s concerned voice, Matt mustered up the willpower and opened his mouth. However, instead of words, a broken sob croaked out. Shiro’s eyes opened wide at the sound. And then, all of a sudden, Matt was gasping and gulping down tears. Of course, he no longer had any tears to shed, but he was hiccuping and sniffling and blubbering. “I’m sorry, Shiro, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

“Matt, what’s wrong?” Shiro tried to pull away, to look at Matt, to hold his face. “Stop moving, tell me what’s wrong.”

“No, there’s nothing wrong,” Matt said, but Shiro was unconvinced. “I’m just, I, I want you to feel good. But I-I can’t even do that right…”

“I feel good, Matt, you feel amazing.”

Just to prove it, and to appease his raging cock, Shiro jerked his hips into him over and over again. Matt melted into each thrust, whimpering from the intensity of their connected bodies.  The heat of the moment smothered the air, brewing with a kind of gentle affection, and at the same time, a raunchy lustfulness.

“I, I feel good, Matt, I promise. It feels so good.” Shiro wished he could help Matt somehow, to kiss the pain away and prove to Matt that he wasn’t giving himself enough credit, but the only feasible solution seemed to be to keep going. To drown him in pleasure. “I want you to feel good too, Matt, okay? We’ll feel good together.”

Repositioning them, Shiro gently pushed Matt onto the floor, pressing his hands onto his thighs and spreading them apart. With a grunt, Shiro pushed inside and buried himself deep into Matt’s tight body.  This evoked a rewarding sound from him, a sweet and irresistible moan, bringing his thin arms around Shiro’s neck. “Shiro, Shiro, I’m sorry…”

Shiro began at a slow pace, building onto it and growing into a stronger rhythm. Exasperated, he knew this pace was going to drive him over the edge, especially with Matt squeezing him from below, gripping and tense, that delicious heat engulfing him whole. It sparked a feeling of instantaneous need, seeing Matt’s face under him cry his name over and over.

“Shiro, Shiro,” Matt whimpered his name as if it was the only word in his vocabulary.  Entangling his fingers into Shiro’s black hair,  Matt clung desperately to him. “S-Shiro.”

“I’m here, Matt,” Shiro reassured him, grunting with each thrust, groaning from the feeling of their connected bodies, full of passion and affection. “I’m here.”

Matt cried out as Shiro shoved and forced himself deep and hard, his thrusts becoming more vigorous and erratic.  Matt latched onto him as though his life depended on it, his expression caught between bliss and agony, angling his body into Shiro’s thrusts.

A fresh layer of perspiration slickened their skin and Shiro’s fingers began to leave angry marks down Matt’s sides as he plummeted into Matt’s warm, tight hole. Deeper, harder. Shoving into him and taking him to infinity, aiming for his most sensitive spots and hitting his prostate over and over again, fucking and fucking. Their need for release became the driving force behind Shiro’s grinding thrusts, sweet collisions that grew more and more powerful. Shiro hit him real hard in one forceful thrust, and Matt choked from the impact and made a noise — something between a moan and a cry.

Heat enveloped them as their bodies prepared for that rewarding climax. Back and forth, they could feel each other melting from their obsessive touches, ramming, fucking, when suddenly Shiro felt Matt tremble and struggle to contain himself. Matt whimpered helplessly, “S-Shiro, Shiro—!”

A stifled moan escaped his lips, reaching that sweet culmination of sinful white liquid. Gasping for air, Matt grunted and gripped desperately onto Shiro, who pulled him into a tight embrace. A sticky wetness was released, spurting out with each shuddering spasm, staining their skin-tight jumpsuits.

Beholding the sight beneath him, Shiro leaned in and buried his nose into Matt’s tousled hair, feeling the contagious pleasure course through his body.

“ Matt, I, I’m gonna — ”

Before Shiro could finish, he stuttered into Matt, spewing thick fluid and forcing it hard and deep within Matt’s arched body. He could feel the explosive surge of cum squirting forcefully out of his cock, filling Matt up completely, smearing his insides.  Quiet spurts could be heard from Shiro’s body as he melted into the irresistible sensation.

After a few more half-hearted thrusts, riding out the shivering high, Shiro’s arms shook before collapsing onto Matt’s spent body. He could feel the warm liquid seeping between them, leaking from his arousal, trickling between Matt’s legs, soiling their prisoner jumpsuits.

The intoxicating scent of their filth wafted in the cell, a musk of sin lingering in the air, intermingling with the stifling smell of the metal and estranged alien smell.

Exhausted and breathless, Matt laid still for a moment and let Shiro’s warmth blanket over him. He could feel him breathing, heaving with relaxed fatigue, and it filled Matt with a sense of contentment.

Although they both knew they would have to return to the depressing reality of their current lives — back to eating the disreputable meals and listening to the unforgiving Galrans and accepting the daily suffering of prison life — they let themselves cling to this moment of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still dirt
> 
> also, this didn’t go the way I planned LOL
> 
> ✦ [Tumblr](http://jhoca.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (art blog)](http://jhoca-art.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (NSFW)](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jhocaaaa)  
> ✦ [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6wRaRPE-GDaIbwj44pc7eg)


End file.
